james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Faern.
Archives: 1 O:G Userboxes Great idea! If you want to, could you help out and make them? If not, I can easily figure out the coding and make them. Thanks for the idea! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I already made the template. Just add }} at the end of an article. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::O.o That coding is really complex! (I figured it out using your template, man that thing works!) Anyway, do you want to be a member? You already helped a lot with that GalleryBox already, you don't need to make a gallery if you don't want to. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah, there are far more complex templates. I don't care to be a member of anything, I do what I always do: try to improve the wiki. But I could indeed create a gallery for the Avatar game article. I have some nice screenshots from which I could compile a selection, including some S3D shots that show by far more depth than any conversion from 2D I did so far. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Go for it! I'll add that to the galleries spot in O:G. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Operation: Photoshopping I am not attempting to violate copyright laws. I'm not photoshopping every single photo on the wiki, merely the ones that are dull. If people would, for once, READ MY FREAKING PAGE ABOUT THE OPERATION, they'd see the validity. I really hate it when people try to use EVERYTHING I DO to incriminate me, really. It's just rude of you. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service |O:P 20:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :You may photoshop whatever you want, as long as you keep it outside the article namespace. If an image is of so low quality that you think it should be photoshopped, then it is worth considering if the image should be used in the wiki at all. You cannot restore missing information that is not there with some Photoshop filters. We have a relatively high standard on images. Not everything that exists has to be used. In 3 weeks the Blu-ray gets released. Then we will have countless high quality images for replacement. So why not just wait for it? Btw, if you feel personally offended when people don't have the same opinion as you, you should maybe reconsider if a wiki is the right place for you, because it is about quality of information rather than personal opinion. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) You seem not to see my point. But rarely does anyone ever see my point, so oh well. But I'm NOT taking them to rainbow blue skin and poison green plants, I'm taking them to being like they looked in the film. Neytiri doesn't have this color of skin. If you think I'm commiting a crime, call 911. I'm not going by opinion. I'm giving better photos. Heck, if I take one too far I'll fix it, upload it, and update all the pages that link to the bad one. But really, please stop bashing on me for this, it's pointless. Honestly. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' |O:P 22:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) New Force Powers Congrats on your promotion! I think of it as force powers, so now you're a Jedi Master, and I'm a padawan. =P But anyway, congrats! (is there any other way to say it?) [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks and congrats back to you for Rollback. Maybe we should put it in terms more fitting to the wiki: Matias is Olo'eyktan, I'm now a subordinate eyktan and you are a warden of Hometree. :P Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I think things are going to be very good since two of the afmins have been inactive for months so it should be very interesting to see how things turn out. Don't you think?.I know EVERYTHING 05:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, Faern, you're probably right -- I mean, you ARE right! *tries not to get on new admin's bad side* XD InoNOTHING, I think it'll be really great! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I won't so long as they don't have a go at me LOL.I know EVERYTHING. 05:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you are referring to Denizine, I have my own opinion on the topic since I was kind of the trigger, but I don't feel the need to tell it. Things should settle down now. We will see in a few days if further action/discussion is needed. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 13:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) No i was refering to Dragonfli's comment above were she says *tries not to get on new admin's bad side* that's all.I know EVERYTHING. 14:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Wait you weren't the one who dobbed him in were you?I know EVERYTHING. 14:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : No, he started the discussion in IRC by himself. My involvement was that I reverted an edit in Neytiri's gallery, a note on Denizine's photoshopping project talk page that the edited images don't look right and shouldn't be used in articles, and what you can read above on this talk page. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I see, it's just you said you were kind of the trigger, i thought that ment you had dobbed him in.I know EVERYTHING. 14:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) dual blades hello, I was wondering if you could give more infomation on dual blades? like how they are made and stuff, thanks. 15:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :How did you get the idea that I have anything to do with weapons? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 16:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :He probably looked at the revision history and saw that you and LuckyMan have edited that page before and then noticed that you both were active today. He probably assumed that since you edited and were on, you might be able to answer his question. Just my thoughts... Skxwang 17:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought you cut people up with swords in your backyard during your freetime. =P JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 17:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::So that's why all the RDA guys are going missing ... O_o [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Damn, you are right, I forgot about that. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay.'' I'' was being serious. But I like your answers better. Skxwang 17:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hey, noticed that you deleted one dublicate picture and wondered if you would delete one of mine, File:Rai'uk3.png. I kind of uploaded it with a different name already (File:Avatarwii5.png) :LuckyMan was faster than me. :) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:25, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks anyway :) KillerZ 19:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Featuered Quote NOthing bad, but wasn't it "half a tequila" and not "a fifth of tequila"? Just curious, it nags at meh. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 17:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC)